


pour yourself on me

by translation



Series: Lives of the Party [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Deepthroating, Foreplay, Foreskin Play, Hook-Up, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Old Friends, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translation/pseuds/translation
Summary: “You could’ve just sucked my dick,” Minghao says.“I’m not trying to embarrass myself here,” he replies with a shaky laugh.Minghao snorts. “Are you bad at it?”“Shut up, man.”





	pour yourself on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Title taken from Taemin's "Thirsty."  
> I'm not sure what else to say! HAHA.
> 
> *there are some plot errors/continuity errors! sorry~

Minghao has somehow ended up in his own room at his own _shitty_ costume party in his mess of a frat house, attractive but ridiculous sophomore who was in a cat headband and fabric mask tied around his head not even twenty minutes before hovering over him. Honestly, Minghao can’t call him just _any_ sophomore. Even with this goofy fucking mask on, Minghao could tell from a mile away it’s Vernon. They’ve known each other for years—went to highschool together, spent time together, fell out after Minghao graduated. Minghao could even say he _liked_ Vernon but never said anything about it. It happens. College comes. Girls come. Boys come. Life goes on. The past is nothing at this point in time.

But here Vernon _fucking_ is, pressing Minghao into his bed and grinding his hard cock into Minghao’s own, Minghao gasping with his fists gripping Vernon’s black shirt. They’re pressed so tightly together, and Minghao ruts his hips to catch friction. The music from outside his door is muffled and vibrating, and Vernon puts his mouth on Minghao’s, sloppy and uncoordinated, and Minghao doesn’t even care anymore. This is weird. Maybe it’s _really_ weird. To have your high school crush get you off in your room two years after not having seen each other since graduation. They pull apart, and Minghao hastily works at his jeans to push them off uncomfortably with Vernon’s help, shirt following suit. 

But sex is sex. And sex with someone as hot as Vernon might be better. And Minghao really wants to fuck.

“I can’t believe this is _your_ house—your party,” Vernon says breathily, pulling his own shirt over his head with his knees on the bed, Minghao in the center. Minghao catches the view of Vernon’s flat stomach in the light casted from the window.

“I can’t believe this is you,” Minghao says stupidly, watching Vernon unbutton his black jeans and push them to the floor. And, really, Minghao can’t believe this is really Vernon. They’re both sober and everything. He bumped into Minghao in the kitchen, doe eyes widening as soon as he registered who Minghao was. _Woah, Minghao is that you? I can’t believe this! I didn’t know you went to the same university._ And somehow through talking, Vernon pushed him into the corner of the hallway, hands on Minghao’s hips, and Minghao readily complied. Damn good looking boys and his libido. Damn good looking fucking boys you had only dreamed of doing this with in high school. Damn it all. 

Vernon laughs—a light laugh that makes his eyes crinkle—and Minghao pulls him down roughly into a kiss before he can hear that dangerous sound one more time. Vernon parts his lips and Minghao licks into his mouth, Vernon’s hands going in to press on either side of Minghao’s shoulders, caging him in. Vernon falls onto his elbows and thrusts his pelvis against Minghao’s, and Minghao cries out from the back of his throat.

“You’re so hot,” Vernon says quietly, voice deep. Minghao’s going to lose his fucking mind, and he feels like he can’t have his mouth on Vernon’s enough. 

Grabbing Vernon’s face, Minghao licks a hot tongue against his lips and Vernon smirks into it. Vernon pushes back up and off Minghao, and Minghao sits up, resting on his elbows. Minghao watches as Vernon pulls the waistband of his underwear past his cock, admiring the solidness of it straining against the fabric before it’s free. Minghao throws his head back for a quick second, and Vernon drops to his knees between Minghao’s own. Minghao wants to die like this.

Vernon smiles. “Can I eat you out?”

The mania kicks in and Minghao _laughs_ , falling back against the bed with a bouncy thud and covering his face with his hands. What? “You barely know me, and you’re asking if you can eat my ass?” Two years apart is significant. 

“Ah, that hurts, dude,” Vernon tells him, moving in towards Minghao’s erection lewdly tenting his boxers. Vernon presses his lips into the clothed shaft, and Minghao drags his fingers down his face. _Fuck_. Vernon hooks his fingers in Minghao’s boxers and drags them down, and Minghao lifts his hips so he can get them off. Minghao’s cock lays free and hard against his flesh, and Vernon’s eyes widen.

“You’re uncut,” he says stupidly.

“Yeah?” Minghao replies.

“That’s so hot.” And Vernon licks a hot stripe up the shaft, his hands gripping Minghao’s thighs. Minghao furrows his eyebrows together and lets out a pathetic breath of air. Vernon takes Minghao’s dick into his fist and pulls the flesh of foreskin, dipping his tongue into the slit of Minghao’s cock. Minghao’s toes curl, and he wants to push Vernon’s mouth down around him.

“But anyways. I think it’s funny what you said. Acting like I didn’t sleep over at your house every other weekend second half of senior year,” Vernon explains, mouth still too close (or not close enough) to Minghao’s dick. Minghao sits himself up to look at Vernon’s mouth on his cock, and Vernon continues. “Like you haven’t gotten off in my hall bathroom before,” he says, and he grabs Minghao’s cock in his fist and swirls his tongue around the head one more time. Vernon’s mouth is _really_ on his dick.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Minghao lets out. He also didn’t know Vernon knew that. Shit. Dickhead. Fuck him. Vernon snickers and sits back.

“Can I?” Vernon asks, reaching his fingers under Minghao’s sack, teasing him at his perineum. “I don’t care if you don’t care.” Minghao splays his thighs further apart.

“Yes, okay,” Minghao says, rushed; he decidedly wants Vernon’s tongue inside of him.

At that, Vernon grabs the back of Minghao’s knees and pulls him forward, Minghao falling back against the bed once more. Vernon spreads Minghao’s thighs apart and pushes them back with strong hands, knees bending. Vernon’s palms cup Minghao where thigh meets ass, and Minghao can feel the anticipation build up in his chest. Vernon blows a quick, cool breath of air against Minghao’s rim and it contracts obscenely, earning an annoyed whine from Minghao.

“ _Vernon_ ,” Minghao breathes out, trying to relax his entrance for easier access. The party just beyond the door gets louder, and Minghao worries suddenly if Vernon locked his door when he closed it. All thoughts of panic vanish when Vernon presses warm lips to his rim, nose pressing under his sac and into his perineum. Vernon parts his lips against the skin and his wet tongue laps at the opening. Precome beads at the tip of Minghao’s cock, threatening to roll down the shaft. Moving his hands from Minghao’s thighs, Vernon grips Minghao’s ass and spreads him apart. 

Minghao throws his arm over his eyes, and Vernon presses the tip of his thumb and tongue inside of him. Minghao snakes his arm across his abdomen and grabs his neglected cock, pumping his fist up the shaft, friction and feeling of his foreskin stimulating him well enough. Minghao presses his thumb roughly into the head right as Vernon opens his mouth wide and sloppily devours his hole, Minghao arching his back off the covers and fisting his dick harder. Vernon continues, nose and mouth wet, and Minghao’s thighs are dying to close around Vernon’s skull. Minghao tries not to fuck his hand as to keep Vernon in place, but ultimately fails, hips canting into his tight fist and Vernon’s tongue hot inside him. His thighs quiver, and the anticipatory-like heat in his guts rises to the surface.

“I’m going to come,” Minghao croaks out. Vernon only persists, harder and rougher, and eventually Minghao can only fuck uncoordinated and slow into his loose fist. Vernon pulls away, mouth shiny and saliva covered, and watched Minghao come across his stomach thickly. Vernon takes both hands and wipes his mouth.

“You’re still hard,” he laughs. “Wow.” Minghao’s face heats up at the comment and he drags his hands across his come covered abdomen. “God, you’re hot,” Vernon says again. Minghao closes his eyes and sits up on his ass, hole leaking spit, Vernon on the floor between his legs. Minghao can see just how hard Vernon is, cock red, flushed, and thick. It must be painful. Vernon pulls himself up to a standing position and hovers over Minghao once again.

“You could’ve just sucked my dick,” Minghao says, reaching out to wrap slender fingers around Vernon’s cock. Vernon whimpers. Minghao’s come on his hand slicks up Vernon’s cock effortlessly. 

“I’m not trying to embarrass myself here,” he replies with a shaky laugh.

Minghao snorts. “Are you bad at it?” he asks up at Vernon.

“Shut up, man.” Minghao strokes Vernon slowly, squeezing his cock at the base and bringing it back up to squeeze a come covered palm around the head. Vernon falters, and his eyes close. Minghao laughs again.

“I’ll give you head,” Minghao tells him. Vernon’s eyes flutter open, and he bites in his bottom lip. “You want me to?” Vernon nods once slowly. Minghao scoots back against the mattress and pulls Vernon onto it, throwing him onto his back in the center of it, bed creaking. Vernon breathes out roughly and plants his feet on the mattress, thighs spread.

Minghao places himself between Vernon’s thighs, his own still-hard cock pressing into fabric. Minghao props himself up the best he can and presses his lips around the head of Vernon’s cock. Vernon ruts his hips a bit, and Minghao stretches his mouth around the girth, tongue lapping at the underside of the tip. Minghao lets saliva gather in mouth as he sinks down the length of Vernon’s shaft, teeth grazing it teasingly. Vernon grunts out and latches his fingers in Minghao’s hair. Minghao pulls off quickly, taking Vernon’s dick into a wet fist, and buries his nose and mouth in Vernon’s sac, licking a fat stripe from base to head. Minghao ruts his erection against the fabric for friction, trying to gain some stimulation.

Minghao swirls his tongue around the swollen cockhead, and Vernon covers his eyes with both hands and groans. Minghao presses his tongue flat against the tip and goes down in one deft motion, Vernon’s cock hitting deep in the back of his throat. Tears prick at Minghao’s eyes as his buries his nose in Vernon’s thick pubic hair, saliva and come seeping out the corners of his mouth and chin. He swallows, choking a bit, and pulls off with a disgusting slurp, come and spit collected in his mouth. Minghao hovers his mouth over Vernon’s cock, pointed tongue falling out of his mouth to let the mixture fall onto his dick. Minghao sees Vernon’s thighs tense up, so he wraps both fists around Vernon’s slick cock and twists.

“Fuck my fists,” Minghao commands, mouth swollen, and Vernon obeys, hips erratic, coming quickly onto Minghao’s fingers. It dribbles out the tip towards the end of his release, seed sliding down Minghao’s fingers. Vernon only softens somewhat, and Minghao snorts.

“You really wanna keep going, don’t you?” Minghao says playfully and nips at Vernon’s sensitive cock. Vernon lets out a high noise from his throat, followed by an embarrassed groan.

“You’re hard. I’m hard,” Vernon explains. He doesn’t finish the thought. Minghao pushes himself up and sits between Vernon’s legs on his knees. Vernon uses his hands to bring himself into a sitting position and takes Minghao’s mouth with his own. They both taste like each other, tongues together, lips sliding and hands finding them on their bodies. 

“You have condoms, right?” Vernon says in between a kiss.

“Uh, only ones that fit me,” Minghao replies, rolling his eyes.

Vernon stops.

“You don’t prepare for shit like this?” Minghao rolls his eyes. Minghao could ask Vernon the same damn thing. 

“Sorry I’m used to being the one doing the fucking?” Minghao snaps. 

“Oh _ho_ ,” Vernon says, smiling stupidly big. “Am I about to take your ass virginity?” How can someone so sexy be so _un_ sexy? God. 

Minghao turns red but grips his fists in Vernon’s hair, pulling him in for a rough, open mouth kiss. “You fucking _wish_ ,” Minghao breathes into his mouth. Minghao hooks his hands under Vernon’s knees and pulls him forcefully, Vernon’s back hitting the mattress. Minghao lost that before Vernon had the chance (or maybe he did have the chance). Minghao’s sure Vernon is the same as him in regards to it.

“Yeah, maybe I do,” Vernon laughs, hair a devilish halo above his head. But Minghao buries the past before it gets the chance to resurface. Minghao, still on his knees, slides them apart and lets Vernon’s thighs rest atop his own. Minghao hovers over Vernon, closer now, and his swollen cock hits against Vernon’s own. Minghao’s eyes are dark, and Vernon stares at him, face flushed.

“Can I fuck you?” Minghao asks, voice low. Vernon’s cock twitches at the question, getting harder, and Minghao smirks.

“Yeah,” Vernon breathes out, desperate, and Minghao latches his lips to Vernon’s own in a quick kiss. Minghao lays himself across Vernon’s hip uncomfortably, trying to balance himself on the bed so he doesn’t fall off, and manages to get his bedside drawer open enough to grab a condom and lube bottle stupidly with awkward fingers. 

Minghao looks down between Vernon’s thighs to admire his thick cock, and Minghao can’t help but think he would die between Vernon’s perfect thighs if he could. An idea pulls itself forth. 

“Can I try something?” Minghao asks.

“Do whatever you want to me,” Vernon tells him, and Minghao almost wants to forget the idea and fuck Vernon there. But he doesn’t.

Minghao takes Vernon’s thighs and presses them together, and Minghao can hear Vernon say a pleasant _oh_ when Minghao slips his precome slick cock between Vernon’s thighs. His dick ruts against Vernon’s own wet one, and the precome builds up with each rough cant between Vernon’s fleshy thighs. 

Minghao sets the duo of lube and condom somewhere on the mattress next to them, and he bends himself over to suck into the flesh, and Vernon cries out. Minghao takes Vernon’s thighs into his hands and buries his fingers into the flesh. Minghao’s foreskin slides back and forth over his cock with each thrust, and he can see Vernon staring at it with lidded eyes, bottom lip in his mouth and fingers scrabbling at the sheets. Minghao thinks he’ll come if Vernon keeps staring at this cock like that, and thrusts faster until Vernon’s thighs are sloppy and Vernon is breathing hard with his eyes screwed shut.

“Want you in me,” Vernon cries out, his arms lying against the mattress by his head, his fingers tangling into his hair.

Minghao pulls his cock from between Vernon’s dirtied thighs and grabs the lube and condom one more time. Minghao sets the bottle on Vernon’s flat stomach (earning a bubbly laugh from Vernon), and he tears open the condom wrapper. He tilts his body back, and rolls the condom on his cock with a little difficulty, being careful of the foreskin. With Vernon’s hips canted up, Minghao takes the lube and squirts a thick amount onto his fingers. Vernon’s legs are splayed as far as the bed and Minghao can allow, and Minghao inserts a lube coated digit into Vernon’s rim, a small and ragged sigh escaping Vernon’s mouth. He fucks his finger in and out Vernon, loosening him up enough to get a second digit inside him. Vernon squirms and lets him know he’s ready for a second, and Minghao pushes his middle finger deep inside, knuckles against Vernon’s ass.

Minghao pulls his fingers apart in Vernon’s ass, scissoring and fucking him until Vernon’s hips swivel and his back arches. 

“Minghao,” Vernon breathes out, “I’m not a virgin. I can handle it. Just _please_ ,” he begs. Minghao smiles at Vernon’s impatience and wets his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue. 

Minghao grabs the abandoned lube and slicks his condom covered cock generously and rubs the head of his dick against Vernon’s rim. Vernon tries to chase it, and Minghao presses the head through his opening. Vernon lets out a generous _oh, fuck_ , and Minghao slides in all the way to the hilt. Minghao lets himself stay buried inside Vernon, feeling the heat and tightness of him before Vernon clenches around him torturously. Minghao pulls half way out and snaps his hips forward, hands on the underside of Vernon’s thighs, and it elicits another higher pitched noise from Vernon’s throat. Minghao releases Vernon’s legs and presses his palms against the wall above Vernon, pulling out until just his head is inside, and plunges back inside.

Vernon cries out louder this time and fists at Minghao’s creased and messy sheets. Minghao fucks into Vernon fast and hard, and the bed rocks against the wall loud enough for it to almost drown out the noise of the party. Minghao is erratic with his thrusts, and he’s not sure if he’s even ready to come yet. Wants to fuck Vernon so he can feel it three days from now. Vernon places warm and dirty hands on Minghao’s torso, and Minghao slows down to an agonizingly slow speed.

Minghao drops his hands from the wall and bends over to press them on either side of Vernon’s head, and he loses himself in fucking him, in Vernon’s quiet cries. Minghao’s head is swimming and fuzzy, and the only thing that’s going through his mind is to fuck Vernon until Vernon comes. Minghao’s door opens briefly. He can hear it. He can fucking see the crack of light from the party cast itself against the wall in annoying glow. He doesn’t stop, and Vernon doesn’t seem to care. Minghao doesn't care either; he will continue fucking Vernon with this whole party watching him if he has to. The light disappears, and he swears he can hear a stranger’s “Oh, shit” before it closes.

Minghao leans into Vernon’s mouth, breathing heavy and hot. It’s not really a kiss. It’s nothing really. But Vernon throws his arms around Minghao’s neck to keep it going. 

“You are so fucking good,” Minghao praises.

“I’m going to come,” Vernon says into Minghao’s mouth. Minghao takes Vernon’s dick into his hand and pumps him quickly; but Vernon clenches around Minghao, and Minghao is done for. Minghao grunts out deep and breathy, spilling into the condom with one last hard thrust deep inside Vernon. Through ragged breaths, Minghao pulls out, hoping his cock doesn’t soften too quickly before he can get the condom off, and fists Vernon’s dick with an animalistic force until Vernon cries out, coming all over his abdomen. 

Minghao’s shoulders slack, and Vernon’s body finally relaxes. Minghao can barely hear the music over their breathing.

“Jesus Christ,” Vernon says out of breath. “Damn,” is all he says. 

“This was…” Minghao pauses and turns to get off the bed. “Fuck,” he says finally. Would it be shitty to ask if they can do this again sometime? Standing up with difficulty, Minghao pulls the condom off, knees hurting a bit. Minghao ties the opening of the condom closed and tosses it in the trash before falling back onto the bed, back against the wall.

Minghao looks over to Vernon, and he’s so fucked looking. Flushed, sweaty, chest rising. Minghao wants to devour him.

“What?” Vernon says through a tired smirk. He can’t even pretend to have energy.

Minghao rests the side of his head against the wall. “Admiring how you look,” Minghao tells him honestly.

“So. What are you doing tomorrow?” Vernon asks. He’s not getting up, and Minghao doesn’t blame him, so he lets himself fall next to him with his head under Vernon’s armpit.

“I have an Eco-Geo project due next week so I’m going to the library for a few hours,” Minghao says, hands traveling up Vernon’s side to swirl the tips of his fingers through the come on Vernon’s stomach. Vernon’s abdomen spasms at the contact.

“Cool,” Vernon says. “Mind if I meet you there?” And Minghao’s heart nervously squeezes in his chest.

“Yeah, okay,” Minghao agrees. “I’ll put my number in your phone once we get cleaned up.”

Vernon is nonchalant. “Nice, nice.” Minghao presses a bite into Vernon’s ribs.

“I think I have some wet wipes around here somewhere.”

“That’s lame, dude. Wet wipes?”

Minghao snorts. “Okay, have fun walking out there with your shirt sticking to your come splashed stomach.”

“I’d do it,” Vernon says jokingly.

Minghao laughs. “Kinky.” He pauses. Speaking of kinky. “Who do you think walked in on us?”

“That ‘Oh, shit’ sounded very Seungcheol-like,” Vernon explains. “I actually came here because he invited me.”

“Ugh, I don’t want to explain this to him,” Minghao complains, rolling over onto his stomach. Seungcheol lives in the room right across from his. He talks to him everyday. He feels Vernon’s hand in his hair and thinks that this is really something he likes.

“I really can’t move,” Vernon sighs. “I swear I’ll get up.”

“We can stay like this for a little bit,” Minghao says into his sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't hate this! Comments and kudos are super appreciated. I'd really like to hear what you guys think. Ok but only if it's nice... I'm fragile u see.  
> I still struggle at writing positions. I'm so sorry.
> 
> This could turn into a slutty, irreverent series.
> 
> i forgot to include that minghao wasnt wearing a costume even tho it was his party cuz hes a shithead but anyways welcome to poor writing 101
> 
> also YES i did start this fic before halloween im SORRY i didnt change that detail as much as i could have *sick air guitar* i did my best


End file.
